elderscrollsfinlandfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
= HUOM! Artikkeli työn alla! = on yksinpeli, jonka on kehittänyt Bethesda Game Studios ja jonka julkaisi Bethesda Softworks. Peli on viides The Elder Scrolls -pelisarjan peli, jonka aika-jakso sijoittuu 200 vuotta sitä edeltäneen pelin jälkeen, neljännellä ajanjaksolla. Pelin julkaisusta ilmoitettiin 11.11.2010 Spike Video Game Awards -tapahtumassa Topekassa, jossa kerrottiin pelin saapuvan 11.11.2011. Peli sisältää Dynaamisen tekoälyn, -tarinan ja uuden ja parannetun grafiikkamoottorin. Juoni You should have acted. They're already here. The Elder scrolls told of their return. Their defeat was merely a delay. From the time after Oblivion opened. When the sons of Skyrim would spill their own blood. But no one wanted to believe. Believe they even existed. And when the truth finally dawns, it dawns in fire. But there is one they fear. In their tongue, he is Dovahkiin - Dragonborn! '' Kaksi sataa vuotta tapahtumien jälkeen vuonna 4E 201. Skyrimin Suur Kuningas murhattiin, ja sisällissodan uhka lähestyi Skyrimin maita; Toinen puoli erosi hajoavasta imperiumista kun taas toiset pysyivät sen osana, uskoen siihen, että imperiumista oli jäljellä jotain taistelun arvoista. Tilanteesta pahemman tekee se, että viimeinen osa Elder Scroll profetiaa on käynyt toteen ja Alduinin eli pohjoismaisen tuhon jumalan paluun myötä Alduin johtaa lohikäärmeiden välittömään paluuseen. Pelaaja aloittaa Keisarillisen Legioonan vankina ja on matkalla teloitettavaksi Skyrimin rajan ylittämisen vuoksi. Kun pelaaja asettaa päänsä teloituskivelle lohikäärme nimeltä Alduin hyökkää linnoitukseeen. Kaaoksen seassa useat Myrskykaavut auttavat pelaajan pakenemisessa jopa heidän johtajansa Ulfric Stormcloakin kanssa. Pelaaja voi valita haluaako Ralofin vaiko Hadvarin avun, Ralof on Myrskykaapu, joka saapui Ulfricin mukana ja Hadvar on Keisarillinen sotilas, joka luki teloitukseen menevien vankien nimet listasta. Myöhemmin pelaaja saa tietoonsa olevansa Dovahkiin tai Lohikäärmesyntynyt eli henkilö jonka velvollisuus on voittaa Alduin ja lohikäärmeet taistelussa. Lopulta pelaaja tapaa Delphinen ja Esbernin, jotka ovat Bladesien kaksi viimeistä jäsentä. Tapahtumapaikka thumb|left|250px|Peli sijoittuu lumiselle tundralle [[Tamrielin pohjoisosassa, josta löytyy myös rehevää maastoa.]] Viides The Elder Scrolls -pelisarjan peli sijoittuu Skyrimiin, jossa rauhaa uhkaa sisällissota Myrskykaapujen ja Imperiumin neljännen legioonan välillä. Tämän lisäksi lohikäärmeet palaavat pelin päävihollisen Alduinin johdolla. Skyrim on Tamrielin pohjoisin alue ja sisältää vuoria, tundraa, mäntymetsiä, maaseutua, sekä arktisia alueita. Alueen arkkitehtuuri ja ilmasto ovat hyvin samankaltaiset kuin Oblivionista tutun kaupungin Bruman. Vaikka alue on suunnilleen saman kokoinen kuin Oblivionin alue Cyrodiil (noin 41 neliökilometriä) Skyrim on vähiten asutettu alue koko Tamrielssa ja sisältää enemmän reheviä metsiä ja peltoalueita kuin Cyrodiil. Vaikka alueella on vain viisi kaupunkia, suurin osa on suurempia kuin Cyrodiilin kaupungit. Kaupunkien lisäksi Skyrimin maastoa täyttää pienemmät kylät ja valtavat erämaa alueet. Skyrimin alueelta löytyy yli 150 luolaa. "Fast-travel" ominaisuus palasi pelisarjaan Skyrimin myötä, mahdollistaen pelaajan välittömän matkustuksen aikaisemmin käytyihin sijainteihin. Peli toi sarjaan myös uusia olentoja, joita ovat mm. Jättiläiset, Jää Trollit, Mammutit, "Frostbite" Hämähäkit, Jää Aaveet, Hagravenit, sekä Lohikäärmeet. Pelissä on myös lapsia ensimmäistä kertaa jälkeen. Pelaaminen Matkustaminen ''Skyrim pysyy perinteisessä Avoimen Pelimaailman parissa, joka näkyy myös muissa Elder Scrolls -pelisarjan peleissä. Pelialuetta pelaaja voi tutkia ensimmäisessä tai kolmannessa persoonassa, joko kävellen, juosten, ratsastaen tai siirtymällä jo vierailtuun sijaintiin kartan avulla käyttäen pelin "Fast Travel" -ominaisuutta. Taidot thumb|[[Destruction (Skyrim)|"Destruction perk" -puu.]] Pelissä on kahdeksantoista erilaista taitoa, joita pelaaja voi kehittää. Osa pelin taidoista on suunniteltu taistelua varten kuten "One-Handed" ja taikuuteen perustuva taito "Destruction". Pelissä on myös passiivisempia taitoja, kuten tavaroiden tekeminen takomisen, sekä lumoamisen avulla. Tason nousu tapahtuu kun jotain näistä kahdeksastatoista taidosta käytetään tiettyyn pisteeseen asti. Taito tason, sekä pelaajan kokonais-tason nousu ovat riippuvaisia jokaisen taidon tasosta. Perinteinen Roolipeli konsepti luokista on poistettu Skyrimistä ja korvattu vapaamuotoisella elementillä, jossa käytetään niinsanottuja perkkejä. Perkit avaavat uusia taitoja taitoja jokaisessa kahdeksassatoista taito puussa. Yksi perkki annetaan pelaajalle jokaista pelaajan tason nousua kohden. Perkit ovat ominaisia tietyille taidoille ja ne on organisoitu puu-järjestelmään, jota kutsutaan "taito puuksi". Yksi monista perkeistä voidaan valita, jokaista tasoa kohden. Pelaajan taso jatkaa pidemmälle kuin edellisissä Elder Scrolls -peleissä. Jokainen taso voidaan kehittää tasolle 100 ja jos pelaaja näin tekee hän olisi tasolla 81, joka oli ennen versiota 1.09 pelaajan maksimi taso. Tämän päivityksen myötä pelaajalle annettiin mahdollisuus muuttaa jokin taito "Legendaariseksi" jolloin sai takaisin kaikki taitoon asettaneensa perkit, sekä taidon taso palautettiin alkuperäiselle tasolle, joka mahdollisti taitojen uudelleenkehityksen ja pelaajan maksimi tason nousun.Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Prima Official Game Guide Taistelu varustus Aseita sekä haarniskoja voidaan valmistaa ahjoilla. Tämän lisäksi kaikkea varustusta pystyy parantamaan teroituskiven ja työpöydän avulla kunhan pelaajalla on parannukseen vaadittava taito taso, sekä parannukseen vaadittavat materiaalit. Tällä tavoin pelaaja voi hyödyntää suurta varuste määrää ja antaa pelaajalle mahdollisuuden tehdä itselleen tai seuraajilleen parempia varusteita. Pelaaja voi myös lumota aseensa ja tehdä enemmän vahinkoa vihollisiinsa tai lisätä erikoisominaisuuksia niihin. Vertaus aikaisempiin pelisarjan peleihin Taistelu Lähitaistelua on parannettu pelisarjan edellisestä pelistä tekemällä ase hyökkäyksistä sujuvampia ja realistisemman tahtisia. Asetyypit kuten aikaisemmat "Blade" ja "Blunt" on kondensoitu "One-Handed" ja "Two-Handed" taitoihin. Tämän lisäksi sotakirveet, nuijat ja miekat saavat erilaisia perkkejä taito puista; esimerkiksi. kirveet lisäävät verenvuoto vahinkoa, miekoilla voi lyödä nopeasti ja saada helpommin kriittisiä osumia ja nuijilla lyönti on hitaampaa, mutta nuijia käyttäessä vahinko läpäisee vastustajan haarniskan. Erityiset "lopetus iskut" tulivat pelisarjaan Skyrimin myötä, jossa pelaaja lyö viimeisen lyöntinsä viholliseen hidastettuna esimerkiksi. keihästäen tai mestataen vihollisensa. Lukkojen avaaminen 200px|right|thumb|Lukkojen avaaminen Skyrimissä, ei enään näytä lukon sisä-osaa. Lukkojen avaaminen on muuttunut pelisarjan edellisestä pelistä , sillä sitä ei enään tehdä neulojen kanssa vaan samankaltaisesti pelin Fallout 3/''New Vegas'', joka on toinen Bethesdan tekemä peli. be:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim cs:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim de:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim en:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim es:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim fr:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim hy:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim id:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim it:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim nl:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim no:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim pt:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ru:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim sv:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim th:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim tr:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim uk:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim zh:上古卷轴天际 Luokka:Skyrim Luokka:Pelit